cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouji Ibuki/Data
Deck Movie: Neon Messiah Ibuki appears in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah using a Link Joker deck focused on the Deletors sub-clan. Unlike the traditional Star-vader deck, the Deletors have the ability to Delete the opponent's Vanguard, taking away all of its power and skills. However, it doesn't focus quite as much on locking the opponent's rear-guards. NOTE: This summary and the decklist below are based exclusively on the photo to the right. Some cards may not be shown on-screen. G Season 1 On a quest, he uses a borrowed Kagero deck, focusing on retiring the opponents rearguards in the front and back rows. His true deck is a Link Joker deck focusing on the Messiah series, which makes him lock his rearguards and is able to draw out powerful abilities. Kouji's deck is now focused on his new unit Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah, which can unlock any number of units when it attacks as well give power to his rear guards, retire those of his opponent, and gain an extra critical. G Season 2 For his fight against Chrono in the Star Gate Branch G Quest, he uses a new deck, focused on locking and unlocking more quickly and retiring more of the opponent's rear guards. This deck also includes new Messiah units, which can lock themselves and gain skills. G Season 3 Kouji's deck improves in Stride Gate, focusing on the skills of Genesis Dragon, Flageolet Messiah, as well as the ability to perform Omega Lock. NEXT His new deck uses the same Lock strategy, but his new unit, Genesis Dragon, Trans-else Messiah gives him the ability to lock and unlock as many cards as he wants. Manga In the manga, Ibuki also uses a Link Joker deck focused on the Deletors sub-clan. Besides focusing on the delete mechanic, his Deletors also focus on the Vanish Delete mechanic. Quotes & Chants *(To Chrono): A fight reveals everything about a person. The result before you is your team's "everything". *(JP): Ride! For the sake of the future I believe in, fly my wings! Alter Ego Messiah! *(JP): Wings that will save two worlds! Lead me to the future! World Wing! (Attacking with Alter Ego Messiah) *(JP): Generation Zone...release! Cut through the chaos with your white wings and open up the future! Stride Generation! *(JP): In exchange for pain, sleep in silence! (Using Alter Ego Messiah's Stride bonus) *(EN): Ride! Take flight, my wings, bring me what I desire most! Alter Ego Messiah! *(EN): A power to arrive from the planets themselves! Open up a new path! World Wing! (Attacking with Alter Ego Messiah) *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! Cleave through the chaos, and break through uncertainty with your wings! Generation Stride! *(EN): Nothing surpasses the pain of loss, trapped in silence! (Using Alter Ego Messiah's Stride bonus) *(EN): With a sense of pride born from being forgiven, rebuild this world as you see fit! White Lightning Undulation! (Using Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah's skill) *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! Cleave through chaos and draw the future with your white wings! Generation Stride! *(EN): Come out from the chaos, light of Genesis, and cleanse all crimes! The Apocalypse! (Attacking with Excelics Messiah) Battles Category:Character Data